Do overs
by AntisocialNerd
Summary: With twenty years passing since we last saw them the teen titans had disbanded. Now when jump city is starting to need them again they are all to old to do it themselves. The competittion for five new heroes begins.


So this is my first teen titans fic. Overall second fic ever. Insert usual warnings and disclaimer here cuz I'm lazy. Enjoy! Comment! Arella's pov.

1

Titan tower was impressive, intimidating, but impressive none the less. It wasn't really the inside that was catching my eye, it was the sheer mass of the place.

Okay well, I guess I should introduce myself - my name is Arella Todd, and I am auditioning to be a Teen Titian, literally. A few years after they broke up, the Titans were needed again. That's where I come in I guess, my parents thought that this would be a good idea for me to not actively hate the world and burry my head in books and playing (admittedly hilarious) pranks on people. Nowadays my parents go by the name Rachel and Jason Todd, back in the day it was Raven Roth and Red-X.

And I know what you're thinking, how could a demon and a thief be parents? Well for starters, the love each other which helps a lot in that department. Plus if anything ever happens I'm protected. Overall I wouldn't change them for the world. A thing I happen to love them for is that if I cause a bit of trouble here and their the first question when the cops come isn't "why," it's "how long did it take them to catch you?" and "that's my girl". Now back to the topic at hand.

Right in front of me is every side kick and young hero from here to Star City. Robin stands at the front all broody faced and annoyed- so typical. Since I was born I'd had the original Titans as a family: Cy, BB, Starfire, and Robin have always been there. So it's no surprise to see my Uncle standing at the front of the room with a less than pleasant expression on his face.

"Okay people! Settle or your out of here before I can throw you!" He yelled, startling everyone who wasn't used to it. "Get in a line. Now." He glared at the room. People scattered like rats in a sewer. Literally shoving each other out of the way to bow down to his orders. Me? I walked calmly to the other side of the room where I guessed the line would stop at and observed them all. Few of the guys here looked like they could handle being on a professional team, even fewer being smart enough to examine the competition. The rest of them all looked too lost or too confident to be considered "hero material". Once everyone was in position he began to explain everything and told us what was what.

"Hello heroes, my name is NightWing once known as Robin. For the next few months you will all go under extensive training in multiple fields. Every other week there will be exams and fights to eliminate contestants from the pool. At the end of 5 months, 30 of you will stand up here and be placed into your teams, the team that functions and works together will make it to the end. Now I will walk down this line and you will each tell me about yourselves for sorting purposes. Hero name, powers, and where and what you were before coming here. Am I clear?" He questioned us all with an exasperated look. The room gave a unison yes and he began.

"My name's Moriarity and I can see and manipulate someone's mind. Before this I was working alone." A girl with blonde hair and a fitted tux responded.

"Name's Cain, I can infuse violence and hatred into a sole target and before this I was alone." A big guy with a faint Russian accent added. The guy looked like he could and would take on a behemoth for fun. And on and on it went I pretty much zoned out for most of it. Only taking notice when a red headed guy stepped forward and spoke.

"The name's Flicker, I can become a version of pyro kinetic aka set myself and other things on fire with my mind and change into any animal out there." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw BB's eyes gleamed full of pride. Almost as if he's happy he's not the only one to go furry. The guy steps back and Robin (NightWing) moves down the line, but not before the guy - Flicker he said his name was - locks eyes with me and raises a challenging eyebrow. Robin moves down the line and honestly, most of the people here can't do anything worth a shit.

By the time he gets to me everyone here what/who the quiet girl with the purple hair in the leather jacket was. As soon as Robin saw me he smirked, thinking that this was definitely going to be interesting. Before he even opened his mouth I cut him off.

"Before you can go and embarrass yourself, my name's Nightmare. I have the powers of a demon and I've been trained in combat and stealth. And what my past is, is none of yours or anyone else's concern." I grinned cockily at the shocked faces that brought. Well, never said I was a quiet one now did I? Robin leaned in and chuckled lightly.

"You're ruinin' my rep kiddo. Can't have that, hold back on the snark until they don't expect it." He spoke softly to me, looking over his shoulder I saw BeastBoy and Cyborg grinning at me like a Cheshire, or proud dads. I can't really tell between them. Cy held out a thumbs up without saying a word so no one would notice. "Alright then," he coughed," everyone check out one of the many list posted around the room. Those lists hold your housing guides and what floor you're on. Every floor has around ten rooms so you'll have to double up. Being a Titan means that you have to be responsible so we are allowing co Ed rooming. And if you're thinking that's a free sex pass you're outta luck, if we hear any complaints about it you're out immediately. Thanks guys, go head up" Cyborg announced. The young heroes spread out everywhere, it seemed like a few a them knew each other already.

I decided to hang back and let the crowd thin a bit before walking up to one of the posts. While I was sitting on one of the benches the red headed guy from earlier came up and sat down next to me. He opened and closed his mouth several every times before deciding whether or not he wanted to speak to me. Apparently, I'm now so easily approachable that he thinks he can just waltz on up here and get me engaged in conversation. Sorry buddy, not today. Try again never. Before I could get up he actually spoke to me.

"So, telling off the big guy. Pretty bold move on the first day wouldn't ya say?" He questioned and I groaned. Trying to look like a bad ass in front of everyone completely backfired if all I'm going to get is questions about how I got away with it. So like any blunt half demon, I asked him one of the most truthful questions I know.

"Do you want me to be real, or would you like the glazed over candy coated version. Be warned both are pretty fucked up, and both have dangerous consequences if you spill what I'm about to tell you. And by consequences I mean I will kick your ass into the next dimension. So choose." I told him, adding a deathly glare to my words. His eyebrows shot into his hairline at that, his mouth opened, and he sat at the edge of the seat. He looked like I'd told him that pizza is really just cheese covered roadkill. While he sat there I took in every aspect and detail of my new acquaintance. His red hair was more like brown hair that was on fire and it had that shaggy quality to it and seemed like he made it look like it was effortless. I gave his body a was once over, he was built, that was clear in the muscled arms and broad shoulders. His face however was different, he had crystalline blue pools for eyes and they seemed to always have a tinge of mischief hidden in them. A smattering of red spray - can freckles lined his check bones and dusted over his nose and olive skin. He was pretty attractive up close, he was when I was fifty feet away from him. Doesn't matter though, he was essentially competition. But one friend couldn't hurt though, I told myself in attempts to give a reason for being slightly civil with the boy in front me.

"Okay, I won't do anything." He promised and nodded his head like a little puppy begging for food, and his eyes were the exact mirror of his expression. Damn, I managed to find one with puppy eyes,I just had to go for the cute one didn't I, I grumbled in my head.

"I'm pretty sure I can survive a little reprimand from my uncle." I spoke confidently while standing up to go look at the list now that the area was clear. I almost laughed at his expression of complete and utter shock before I heard him chuckle and ran to catch up with my medium paced walking. I looked beside myself to him standing there, waltzing in behind me, with light in his eyes and laughing under his breath at my previous comment. "What do you think you're doing?" I directed at him, curious as to why he would continue to follow me even though I just said I kind if had an unfair advantage. Does he think I was lying or something?

"Just laughing at the fact that my new best friend is the niece of the GREAT and MIGHTY, NightWing. And in case you're wondering I'm not afraid you have an advantage, I'm just a tad afraid that a girl who doesn't seem like a loudmouth, talked back to her own uncle." He replied whilst chuckling between words. I deemed that a reasonable answer and started walking again with him beside me.

Before I could see what was posted on the rooming list - Flicker I guess his name was- grabbed it before me, smiling wide at the unknown words on the page. And I didn't really have to see the paper in the end, he told me everything I needed to know with a devilish grin to boot.

"Hi roomie, guess we're going to be spending a lot of time together. " he announced as he looked at the page. I nodded for him to continue with the entire section that pertained to us. He nodded and replied with"Yeah, Yeah, Nightmare and Flicker: room 9, floor 6." As we went up to the room I was taking everything in, and I noticed he was doing the same. There was a tiny blue skinned girl with blonde hair trying to lug her duffle bag up the -never ending it seemed- staircase. After that there wasn't really anything to see in the black and yellow stairway, a few heroes here and there and that's it. Once we got to floor six however it was a completely different story.

Floor six was apparently where all the misfits and loners were placed. It didn't look like it though, to the outside it looked like some new club, or anything like that. The walls were a shimmer dusted silver with black trim, each of the ten doors had something different on them. One had flames with all sorts of colors in it, another was completely black with neon green graffiti on it. All the others were so varied I couldn't really describe them all. At the end of the hall to the left there was a single door with black diamonds encrusted on it with a sunset, burnt kind of orange for a background, perfect. Luckily enough it was the only one that wasn't taken at the moment. I showed it to my complaint and we agreed that this would be our room.

On the inside the room was completely something out of a magazine. A pristine dark leather couch sat to the left of the beds and a pair of black wooden desks with holder gram tech and laptops on each one. And oh god the beds, each beach looked like heaven. The two twin beds shaped into an 'L' that stood in the upper right hand corner of the room were covered in pillows. One had an offset plum purple silk-looking blanket for a comforter with around five black pillows, another was its antithesis. A bright burnt red thick looking comforter with blue pillows covered the entire thing. It was official this tower was heaven stuffed into hell on earth.

By the time all of our things were unpacked -not like there was a lot to begin with- it was dark enough to question what time it was. A look at the clock answered the question: 1:00 AM. With a deep collective sigh we headed to bed completely forgetting why we were there in the first place, we were there to fight. And the morning proved that.


End file.
